A day at the Royal family of Eracklyon and Sparx
by Melissa1991
Summary: Years has passed and Sky and Bloom are married. they have two children and this is just a day at their home


At the beautiful posh palace of Eracklyon, a beautiful red-haired young woman waited for her husband and children to come home from their weekend trip.

Just as she waned to take a look at her watch to see what time it is, the mischievous twins Aedan and Sabriena (only listens to Briena) burst into the room clearly quarreling again.

Aedan was actually very sweet with his father's looks and strawberry blond hair. He also inherited the mellow character of his father.

Briena was on the first eye an angel appearance like her mother, Bloom with her red hair done in various pig tails but her clear blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

They were both six years old and changed like night and day.

"Why are you two quarreling again?" Bloom asked amused

"Aedan says that girls can't drive a ship or a leva bike!"

"Who told you that?" Their mother laughed "Aunty Tecna has her own ship and your other aunts and I used to drive those leva bikes when we went to Sparx to search for your grandparents."

"Aunt Riven says that those are exceptions and aunt Tecna is an alien"

"Where you at aunt Musa?" Bloom asked

"Uh huh," Sabriena answered sucking her thumb

"You're such a baby for sucking on your thumb" Aedan commented

Mummy! Briena cried

Aedan, that's not nice! Bloom reprimanded

Briena stuck out her tongue and there were no tears left. With a wicked smile she put her brother's pants on fire.

"Aaaah, mummy!!!!!" He yelled

Bloom quickly absorbed the fire and shook her head in despair.

"Honey visitors," Sky called and blindfolded her with his hands.

Flora and Stella tiptoed to her and each called her name softly in her ears

"Stella and Flora!" Bloom called out and Sky uncovered her eyes.

The three friends gathered in a group hug, laughed and cried as they looked at each other.

Aedan looked at the two girls and asked himself which one would take his side.

"Bloom honey, do you remember this lady?" "She's your godmother and her name is Bloom too."

The blond little girl looked curious while twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"You're very pretty just like Briena "

"Bloom is my best friend Mummy!" Briena chimed

"Let me guess, Sky brings my mischievous thing to you when he can't handle her."

"Yes of course, you're so occupied with your royal duties from both realms and your career that you didn't visit your goddaughter in two years and you don't check your mail but I have time to see my goddaughter."

"Okay I surrender, I am sorry I haven't visited little Bloom."

"Aedan and Briena, go unpack your suitcases."

"Okay mum," Aedan answered brave

Briena nodded impatient and went on telling little Bloom about the new song of aunt Musa.

Jasmine, daughter of Flora walked up to aedan and smiled kindly

"I am jasmine, what's your name?"

"Aedan," the boy answered shy

"Shall we play outside with Briena and Bloom?"

"No, I have to unpack" Aedan sighed "c'mon briena!"

"Aedan, you'll unpack for me too right!"

"NO!"

"YES," Briena hissed

"No, do it yourself"

"Yes, I command you to do it!"

"No, No, No!"

"Daddy! Aedan doesn't want to unpack my suitcase! I have visitors!"

Aedan boy, please do it for today Sky smiled and if you rested a bit we'll practice with the swords and maybe I'll let you drive the ship in the backyard

Really dad?

Yes boy, I promise

Okay…I'll unpack

"Won't you say thank you?" Jasmine asked Sabriena.

"Don't worry about that" Briena said with an indifferent hand gesture" he always does it for me anyways"

"You can always make it a first time to say thank you" Jasmine pointed out

"Okay…thanks aedan"

The boy smiled grateful and hurried to unpack

"Mum, may I stay next weekend at Aunt Stella?" Briena begged jumping up and down

"Only if Aedan wants too," Bloom smiled

"No!" Briena cried out "he's so bossy!"

"Mum, I unpacked everything" Aedan called and jumped into his father's arms

"He's so cute and adorable" Stella smiled "I want to have him for my daughter someday"

"No way, Bloom stays little forever" Brandon protested "no boy may come near my angel"

"Aedan seems kinda nice" her daughter reacted after examining the poor boy critically

"You have beautiful hair; it looks like melted gold in the sun" the boy reacted hearty

"I will stay at Bloom this weekend" Briena notified with her nose in the air.

"Fine, I'll stay with mum and dad" Aedan sighed rolling with his eyes

"You may come with me Jasmine invited him sweetly Terry and Tim are staying too. It will be fun; we can play hide and seek in the woods"

"May I, mum and dad?"

"Sure, why not" they smiled

"YES thanks mum and dad and thanks a lot too Jasmine!"

"My friends are always welcome to visit weekends and vacations right daddy?"

"Of course honey" Helia smiled she really inherited her mum's sweet character he thought loving as he squeezed Flora's hand gently

"Mum, may I have Jasmine as my sister instead of Briena?"

The adults began to laugh and exchanged a knowing look.

Who knows what the future may hold but for now the children were learning all about friendship just like their parents back then


End file.
